Togeather Again but Not The Same
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Anakin has become one with the force but again there is a threat to peace, he was missing something something from his past and now it threatens to destroy the light and harmony. Anakin soon comes to realizes what or who is causing this but the only question is can he make amends for what he did while he was alive before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

Together Again but Not The Same Chapter 1

 **(I don't own Starwars or anything pertaining to it)**

Vader or now the redeemed Anakin Skywalker watched over his son as he spoke with his sister, he sighed and lowered his head. So many years he had missed with his children and so many more years he would not get to physically be with them. He had known that when he turned to the darkside it would come with a cost but not one as steep as he paid. He had done so much wrong when he was Darth Vader, when he was a Sith lord and he knew not one single act of good could make up for the atrocities he had committed as Vader.

Though he was one with the force now his past still tormented him, he had done them all so much wrong: Leia, Luke, Padme, Obi-wan, the council and the Jedi…he had betrayed and hurt them all so dearly. He shuttered slightly standing silently; he had been one with the force for by living standards about a week now. It was good to see Obi-wan again, he had been one of the first to greet him then the council had. They weren't mad like he thought they would be they were just glad that the reign of the Sith had finally ended.

Still even if the Jedi had forgiven him he still felt horrible to destroying them or most of them anyway but this place, this place that reradiated peace and happiness helped him. It helped ease the pain he felt, helped him push away the memories of killing so many. It was peaceful as he stood in a vast meadow surrounded by other Jedi. He took a deep breath and relaxed things here were good, light and filled with positive emotions.

He allowed himself to bask in the eternal bliss and unending comfort of the force, everything was good. The other Jedi seemed to also be enjoying themselves until the ground beneath them began to shake. Every cheerful laugh and talking ceased as the peace they were all enjoying was bombarded by intense sorrow, pain, turmoil and sadness.

Anakin gasped as part of the pasture that they were in at the far edge of a tree line suddenly withered and died. Birds and beats alike tired to flea but were caught in massive wave of suffering and fell instantly to their death. The disturbance seemed to have radiated from the opposite side of the forest.

Hushed murmurs broke out between the Jedi some saying they were afraid and others asking what would have happened if one of them had been caught in that. Anakin looked up and they sky on the opposite side of the forest darkened and lightning crackled causing some of the Jedi to jolt slightly.

For some reason the pain and sadness that radiated from the opposite side of the forest felt faintly familiar to him. Like it had come from someone he had known but he couldn't place who.

Then another wave of emotions much strong than the first slammed against the peace and harmony that every Jedi felt. More lighting scarred the sky and the ground shook harder, rain began to fall on the opposite side of the forest. Anakin covered his ears as thunder boomed, it wasn't the sound lightning normally made though, instead it sounded like a cry of pain, a cry of turmoil, a cry of sorrow.

"Obi-wan! Obi-wan what's going on?" Anakin yelled as he made his way through the mass of Jedi trying to find his friend. Anakin found him looking out at the forest stroking his bread thoughtfully. "Obi-wan what's going on?" Anakin asked looking at Obi-wan "I don't know Anakin but whatever it is it can't be good" he replied. "Could it be another Sith?" Anakin asked looking concerned at his friend. Obi-wan shook his head "I don't think so Anakin, when the Sith were still alive the force had just been clouded, dark and never did it do anything like this" Obi-wan replied.

Anakin shook his head "I don't understand, what is causing this disturbance what or who is feeling such sadness that its killing animals and the surroundings?" Anakin asked. "I don't know Anakin but whoever it is, is breaking the peace" Obi-wan replied. Another ear deafening cry of turmoil ripped through the sky "I feel…I feel like I know who is causing this…but I can't place exactly who" Anakin said thoughtfully.

Anakin turned to look at the forest again and saw that more of the pasture had withered away and died "I need to find out what's going on" Anakin said. "Anakin you don't know what's out there, non of us do" Obi-wan said. "Well I'm not going to wait around and find out" Anakin replied turning and began walking toward the forest. Obi-wan reached out and grabbed his arm "Anakin wait, lets talk to the council maybe they might sense something" Obi-wan said.

Anakin shook his head and pointed toward the forest "Who is ever causing these is also causing the area around them to die" Anakin replied. "Anakin you don't know what it could do to you" Obi-wan said. Anakin looked at him "There is no dead there is only the force" he said yanking his arm free and began heading toward the forest to see what was causing this disturbance.


	2. Chapter 2

Together but not the same chapter 2

By the time Anakin had reached the edge of the forest the storm had gotten worse, wind had picked up causing the branches to shake and others to crack and fall to the ground. Anakin shivered as he was now a few feet from the forest, he found even the emotions were stronger than before. They were so intense so powerful he could feel them shaking him to his core, threatening to tear through his mental shields.

He took a deep breath and collected himself as he stepped into the forest. He crossed the thresh hold of peace and harmony into chaos and whatever threat lay ahead. He shook as the rain began to soak through his robe, it felt like…like even the rain carried a great pain and he could feel his own peace begin to falterer. His eyes scanned the forest it was dark almost lifeless, like the life, the joy had been sucked from it.

Anakin pressed forward further into the forest further into the despair and turmoil. Even the air was different it was hard to breathe, it tasted of sorrow, pain terrible pain. He reached out with the force trying to locate the center of all this pain but it was everywhere it covered everything.

He found that the deeper he went into the forest though the pain grew deeper, stronger and the storm grew more intense. Still he kept moving even now as all these emotions threaten to tear him apart, one foot in front of the other. The sky crackled above and thunder boomed louder, a cry of pain echoed through the sky. The voice…the cry sounded so familiar the pain he felt he knew who it was coming from but there was so much of it now that it was impossible to tell.

The ground shook again more violent than before causing Anakin to stumble and fall. He pushed himself back up to his feet and continued walking quickening his pace. He needed to hurry and find the cause of this to stop whoever it was because there pain was draining and killing everything in its reach.

He didn't know how long he had been walking perhaps a couple of hours now but at least the rain had let up. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and rest a little. He survey his surrounded and noticed a bird sitting on a tree branch 'strange' he thought, this had been the first animal he had seen since he entered the forest. The bird looked lifeless though, there was no life in its eyes and it just sat there staring at him, its feathers were ruffled and it looked thin like it hadn't eaten in a long time.

The bird flew to another branch that was closer to Anakin and tilted its head slightly, its beak parted slightly as though it was going to speak. Then the strangest thing happened…it did, Anakin was just able to make out the words 'you promised' then the bird flew off deeper into the woods. Anakin stood there for a moment in confusion, first off how was this bird even able to speak and seconded of all what did it mean when it said 'you promised'? The bird sounded almost sad when it had spoken and even its eyes had been full of sadness as it spoke.

Somewhere in the distance he heard a snap and a hiss of what sounded like…like a lightsaber and then a cry. Anakin snapped out of his confusion instantly and ran toward the direction the cry came from. Someone was in trouble and they needed help, he ran as fast as he could, jumping over fallen branches as he heard it again, a snap hiss then a cry. Faster and faster he ran trying to dodge trees now that began to fall from the storm, he saw an opening in the tree line and heard another cry.

Anakin glanced right and again saw the bird but this time it was flying next to him "you promised" it said again and again before it flew ahead of him out of sight. The rain picked up again and so did the wind. The branches above shook from the force of the wind causing some to snap and fall in Anakin's path.

He darted out of the way to miss a fallen branched but was knocked over as another hit him and pinned him to the ground. Anakin groaned and pushed the branch off of him and stood up again, he moved a little slower than before he must have twisted his angle when he fell. He was almost to the clearing about a hundred feet away now but the turmoil he was feeling in the place was almost too much to bare now. It weighed heavily on him now and he felt a burning sensation across his chest as if it had been cut, his heart was pounded now and his will was diminishing under the intensity of all this pain though it was not his own. The thought of turning back crossed his mind but he dismissed it quickly though not without much effort.

Whoever it was in terrible pain and they needed help, they needed to be rescued to be saved from whatever was threatening them. He burst through the clearing and fell to the ground again his chest heaving laboriously. It took him a moment to realize that it was no longer raining, he must be in the eye of the storm he thought which also meant he had to be close to the person who was in danger.

Anakin slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked around, at first he didn't see anything but a lake but its waters were almost black in color. At the far side of the massive lake he could just barely make out the silhouette of a person who seemed to be sitting on a log.

It must have taken Anakin about another thirty minutes to walk around the massive lake but the person sitting on the log was slowly coming into view. The closer he came to the person though the stronger the emotions of pain, turmoil and sadness became. His stomach began to turn and he felt like vomiting, he had never felt so much sadness and pain before…not sense…he clutched his chest as the burning sensation came back but more intense.

His mental shields were cracking now and his pace slowed further as the emotions became stronger, he could feel them seeping into his body flowing though his very being. "So much pain…" he gasped almost falling to his knees, his mental shields almost non existent now, his body shook now as the emotions poured over him in waves each one made him feel more helpless.

He slowly stood up on shaky feet and kept walking closer to the person on the log. He didn't know why but he began to cry, tears ran feely down his face. What could this person have suffered though that caused such strong emotions? What had happened to them that would make them feel this way, all the pain, sorrow and turmoil?

He looked up through watery eyes and he almost fell into the black lake in shock at what he saw. No…it couldn't be but the closer he got he knew who it was. He was a hundred feet now but he knew who it was he knew person had known them for years. Memories flashed through his mind and he closed his eyes tightly trying to push the painful memories away.

"Hello Vader" the person said in what sounded like a mixture between sadness and anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anakin's legs almost gave away in shock as he looked upon the face of a person that he hadn't seen in almost fifteen years. His body trembled; he hadn't thought of the person sitting before him in nearly fifteen years, he had known the person when he was Anakin Skywalker and as Darth Vader. He found his lips becoming dry and his throat tighten, he was lost for words.

Several minutes passed in complete silence but words were not necessary, words could not express how sorry Anakin felt. He had been their friend and probably hurt them the most aside from Padme. But when words were spoken they sounded hollow and seemed to fall on deaf ears "I'm so sorry…" Anakin whispered.

"You promised…" a soft voice spoke but the being did no look to meet his gaze. Anakin turned away as a memory that he would forever regret flashed to the front of his mind. A leather black figure with deep mechanical breathing holding a crimson saber standing over a person he had cared deep for and still did. "You promised and I believed you…I believed in you…" the soft voice continued.

"I know and I'm so sorry" Anakin replied sincerely. "An apologize means nothing to the dead, it doesn't change what you did" the voice replied. Anakin looked at her but her eyes remained on the black lake that was in front of her. He heard her let out a shaky breath as she tried to shift through her sorrow to find what she wanted to say. "Do you know what I was doing the day my master died? I was stopping a smuggler from taking a shipment of slaves to Narr Shaddaa when I felt Anakin Skywalker die" Ahsoka paused.

"I-" Anakin started but was abruptly cut off by Ahsoka "No, you don't get to talk!" she snapped loudly but there was no anger in her tone only sadness. "I mourned Anakin's death for a long time…I thought my master had died all those years ago" she trailed off. Anakin placed a gentle hand on her should trying to comfort her "I made a mistake Ahsoka and it cost me dearly I am so sorry I hurt you" he said.

"A mistake!?...A MISTAKE!? No, forgetting to pay an air taxi is a mistake what you did was way beyond that!" Ahsoka snapped loudly then softened again "Even after I found out who my master had become I didn't want to believe it, people can lie but the force cannot. For the longest time I blamed myself thinking that what if I had staid could I have prevented all of this? Could I have saved my master from himself? But when I found out what had happened and who my master had become I hoped that maybe I could get though to him. He had lost his way and I thought maybe I could help him find the light again" she said turning her head away from him.

"But I just hadn't realized that my master was consumed by Vader until it was to late. On Malacor I held onto hope that I could get though the mask, through the monster that my master had become and get though to Anakin…and the hesitation when we stood there looking at one another bought hope that I was beginning to break through to my master but the light that was there was consumed by the monster and you attacked me" she said before pausing.

Ahsoka looked back at him "After Malacor, after you left me for dead in the temple I stayed there for about a week healing myself and trying to convince myself that I could some how bring Anakin back. I was foolish…when I had decided to go looking for you again, do you remember that day Vader? The day I came aboard your ship?" she asked in a whisper.

Anakin closed his eyes tightly as memories of that day flooded his mind:

 **Flashback**

"My Lord a ship just exited hyperspace behind us and is request clearance to land" an officer said standing in front of Vader. Vader turned his head "Who is it?" he asked annoyed. The officer was trembling slightly "T-they didn't give a name my Lord but they…said they were an old friend of Anakin Skywalker" the officer said hesitating before he said the name.

Vader turned his head slightly to look at the man, his first thought was to order his cruiser to blow the ship out of space but the force was telling him different. Vader cast out his senses reaching out to the force to locate the pilot of the ship. He body stiffened slightly as he recognized the bight force signature that was coming from the ship 'impossible' he thought. He had been so sure she had died in the temple when it caved in on itself but she was alive, the only question was…why was she coming here to see him after he had tried to kill her.

"Mmm-my Lord?" The officer asked concerned that the Dark Lord's silence meant he was angry or at least displease. "Grant clearance to land and take the pilot to the holding cell" Vader replied. The officer quickly bowed and turned to leave the room.

 **End Flashback**

"Do you remember that day?" Ahsoka asked again, Anakin turned his head away from her "Yes…" he whispered. "I knew it was probably a one way trip and it was either I bring my master back or a die trying. When I landed I was immediately arrested and taken to the holding cells, I didn't resist and I waited for you. It probably seemed like a stupid move to you but what else did have to lose, I never knew my real family and the Jedi were all dead" Ahsoka said now adjusting herself to where her body faced his.

"You entered the room and you looked at me, neither of us said a word we just looked at one another. You know what happened next if you don't well I cant forget" Ahsoka said.

 **Continuing flashback**

The door slid open to the detention cell and Ahsoka looked up at Vader. Took him long enough she thought. She had been sitting in the cell for about thirty minutes before he had come in and now the two just looked at one another. "You escaped" Vader said simply looking at her and immediately noticed that she did not have her lightsabers with her. "My master trained me well" Ahsoka replied looking into the black lenses of Vader's helmeted. "Anakin Skywalker is dead" Vader said taking a step toward her but she didn't move back. Ahsoka sighed "I don't believe that, I believe he is still in there and I want to help him" Ahsoka replied.

Vader snarled underneath his mask "You should have staid away" he growled threateningly. Ahsoka smiled slightly "I was ever one too follow orders I guess I got that from my master as well" she said softly. Vader growled from under his mask "You abandoned me" he spat angrily. Ahsoka look up at him "I know I did and I wish I hadn't, I wish I had staid to prevent all of this but I cant change the past all I can do is make it up to you now by trying to help you return to the light Anakin" Ahsoka said keeping her tone even not threatened by Vader's tone.

Vader reached forward and grabbed her by the throat lifting her in the air "Anakin Skywalker is dead!" he boomed. Ahsoka didn't take his gaze off of him "Then why did you hesitate" she asked, more of a statement than a question. "I know you're in pain Anakin and I want to help you but you have to let me in to help you" Ahsoka said softly and caringly.

Vader didn't move for a moment still holding her off of the ground. He knew she could sense in conflict in him, his old self trying to break through and reach out. His other hand hit a couple of buttons on his belt then on his chest piece, a loud hiss escaped from his mask. He reached up taking the top off his mask off and sat it down then allowed the faceplate to lower down on its hinge to reveal his burnt and scared face. His breath became hard almost instantly but he wanted to see her with his own eyes. Ahsoka let a small gasp escape her mouth as she looked at his face, her hand gently reached up and ran down his scared cheek.

 **End Flashback**

Anakin had his eyes closed tightly as he remembered what came next, tears began sliding down his face and he tried to keep from crying. "I thought for a moment that I had gotten through to my master….but I was wrong" Ahsoka said reached down to pick up Anakin's hand and place it around her neck "What did you do next? What did you do after I came to you unarmed and only wanting to help?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shook his head not wanting to answer, he began to pull his hand away but Ahsoka held it to her throat "What did you do!?" Ahsoka demanded. She yanked him to his feet and she stood as well as if reenacting the scene. "I'm sorry" Anakin cried loudly, "No you were anything but sorry, WHAT DID YOU DO NEXT!?" she yelled causing lightning to streak across the sky. The winds began to pick up around them as did the rain but the two remained standing.

Anakin clenched his right hand as wave after a wave of sorrow and remorse passed over him. "Please…Ahsoka…" Anakin whispered looking up at her with tear filled eyes. Ahsoka gripped his free hand that hand that had become limp and forced it to close again "Look at me" she said. Anakin shook his head again "Look at me!" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin slowly turned his head toward her and saw her blue eyes full of tears as well as running down her face.

"Do what you did then" she said still clasping on of his hands around her throat and the other in a fits. More sobs escaped Anakin's mouth as he gently picked her up off of the ground and his right hand moved as if it was holding a lightsaber. Only to get it over with he moved his right hand forward toward Ahsoka's stomach and when it made contact thunder boomed across the sky and a loud cry of pain echoed all around.

His eyes couldn't break her gaze "You are a failure, your master is dead and now so is his apprentice" he whispered sadly. He dropped her and sunk to his knees crying hard, his spirit shatter as the pain become just to much to bare. "I didn't just lose my master that day, I lost the only family I had ever known! I lost the man who I could talk to him about anything, I lost a mentor, a friend but most of all I lost a brother" she said her voice growing in volume with every word.

"You were right about one thing Vader" Ahsoka said looking down at Anakin. Anakin didn't want to hear it he didn't want to hear what she was going to say "My master is dead, he died the moment he swung a lightsaber against his fellow brothers and sisters, he died the moment he attacked Obi-wan but I just didn't realize that before it was to late and it cost me my life. I thought I could save a man I cared so much about but he turned in to nothing but a monster" Ahsoka said as more tears poured down her own face.

"The Anakin I knew looked out for his friends and would do anything to help and protect them not cut them down. My master was a kind and understand man not a cruel and twisted monster" she said. "I'm…so sorry" Anakin said with his hands in his face sobbing uncontrollably. "Why should I believe you after what you did…I tried to help you!" Ahsoka said. The mixed emotions of sadness and turmoil rolling off of both of them caused the storm to pick up in intensity once more. "Looking back now…I should thank Barriss for framing me, she saved me from being cut down at them temple she saved me from having to watch my master destroy everything he once held dear" Ahsoka said, her voice softened into a whisper "Go away…you've caused me enough pain in live I don't need anymore in death" she said.

Anakin couldn't find it in himself to argue, he got up slowly and began walking away from her. Tears continued to fall down in face even when he exited the forest and all the way up to Obi-wan. "Anakin what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked, "It's her…I killed her" Anakin cried into his friends shoulder. Obi-wan hugged his friend tightly "Who Anakin?" he asked, with a weak voice Anakin spoke one word "Ahsoka."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anakin looked warily out at the forest that he had come from just hours ago. He just didn't understand or perhaps he did just didn't want to accept that Ahsoka was in so much pain. He knew it was his fault, he knew that he was the source of all her pain and suffering and he wanted nothing more than take her pain away but how could he when he was the source of her pain. He had thought once he had defeated Sidious finally in the end that it would all be ok, that his pain and suffering would end but even here even after death when he was one with the force it seemed like the force still like to play cruel tricks on him.

He imagined what it would have been like if he had not turned to the darkside if he had just killed the Sidious instead of joining him. He knew ever since he had found out about his children being alive…no strike that, he knew ever since he had killed Padme that he had made the wrong decision. But now he wasn't dealing with Padme, now he was dealing with his former padawan and what he had done to her. What hurt the most though was the fact that she didn't see him as Anakin Skywalker but as the monster Darth Vader.

He could imagine it through her eyes now, instead of looking at his face she was looking at the black suited masked man he had been. He hated the name Darth Vader, hated it with a passion, hated it with every fiber of his being but that was the name his padawan called him when they had met again in the after life. "Troubled you are Skywalker?' Yoda said walking up to the redeemed Jedi Knight and taking a seat next to him.

"What happened to her…" Anakin said softly while looking down at his hands, the hands that had killed his padawan, the hands of a murderer. Yoda frowned "The same after Malacor she was not, more determined to making you see the light in yourself. When become one with the force she did…fractured she was. Wallowed in her pain she did, tired to help her we did but listen she would not. Isolate herself on the other side of the forest, away from other Jedi who had found peace" Yoda said.

Anakin hated himself more than he already did all because he had been to angry to listen to those who had tried to help him. He killed Padme because he had thought she had betrayed him, he killed Obi-wan because he had tried to make him see reason and he killed Ahsoka because she was trying to save him. He had killed those closest to him and he regretted it now more than ever before, he had messed up before in the past but this was his ultimate failure.

With tear filled eyes he turned and looked at Yoda "W-what can I do?" he asked desperately. Yoda closed his eyes for a moment in thought before he looked back up at him "See you as Anakin she does not, sees you as Vader she does. Convince her that Anakin you are or doomed she is" Yoda replied. "But Master you said it she doesn't see my as Anakin all she sees is the suit" Anakin said. "Because chooses to she does, refuses to let go of her pain because she responsible for your fall she feels" Yoda replied.

"No…how can she feel that way, it was my choice mine alone she had nothing to do with it" Anakin said. How could Ahsoka feel that it was her fault he fell to the darkside, she hadn't even been at the temple when he had turned she had left the Order a few months before that. "An anchor to the light she was for you Skywalker, pained her to leave the Order it did but pained her more to leave you it did" Yoda replied.

Before Anakin could reply two things happened. One was that the storm faded and the clouds vanished completely and two was that he notice Yoda had a grim expression on his face. Yoda's eyes moved to look out at the forest where Ahsoka lay just beyond "Save her Skywalker you must, restored the balance in the real world you did but now restore balance to the force itself you must" Yoda said.

"What's happening?" Anakin asked as the last cloud vanished and everything seemed to suddenly calm down. Yoda closed his eyes "See for yourself you must" he said before standing up and walked away from a confused Anakin.

Anakin sat there for a long moment looking out at the forest before standing up and began walking back toward the forest. He had been too late to save his mother, his wife and he had failed Ahsoka in life. He would not fail her in death he would save her from her pain and make everything right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The walk through the forest was much different than the first, it still looked the same dead and lifeless but there was no sounds of lightsabers clashing or screaming. It was quiet and this began to worry him. He shook his head and focused his thoughts so he could have a clear mind when he talked to Ahsoka. He found her standing on the edge of the black pound staring down into it apparently looking at something.

When he drew closer however he noticed that the pond was no longer black instead it was crystal clear. He walked around behind her and sat down on the other side of the log; she didn't acknowledge him instead her eyes focused on the water. After several moments she spoke "I often wondered if I had staid when the Jedi asked me back if I could have prevented this, prevented Anakin from falling, saved him somehow from you" her words were soft and filled with pain and guilt. "Being one with the force allowed me to see the outcome if I had stayed if I had tried to stop all of this. Would you want to see Vader?" she asked softly.

Anakin looked up at her ghostly figured and noticed it had become more distorted and easier to see through if he didn't fix this she would soon be destroyed by her pain. He didn't bother correcting her by telling her he wasn't Vader instead he nodded and said "Yes." Ahsoka stood up and stepped inside of the pond "Then follow me" she said. Anakin rose to his feet and followed her into the pond, he met her in the center of the water and she extended her hands out to him. Anakin was hesitant at first but reached out and took a hold of hers. The pond around them began to swirl in a counter-clock wise motion slow at first then gradually picked up speed.

He wasn't sure if the water was suddenly rising of if they were sinking as the water continued to swirl around them until they were swept under. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and after a moment or two he could no longer hear the water or even feel it. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around to his surprise he was no longer floating in a pool but standing inside of the Jedi temple. He looked around for Ahsoka and found her already walking down the hall so he chassed after her. "How did you do that?" he asked, "The force Vader as you know works in mysterious ways. What is past now was the present and possible future then" she replied.

She continued walking until the reached the main entrance to the temple then she stopped and turned to face Anakin. "This is where you were born…or perhaps you were always inside of my master. This is where my master died and the monster took his place" as she finished Anakin heard the echo off hundreds of clone troopers making their way up the temple steps. He turned his head and watched as clones marched up the stairs led by the fall Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker now the newly anointed Sith Lord Darth Vader.

The temple soon erupted in chaos as blaster's were fired upon Jedi Knights, Masters and Padawans who were fighting to protect the temple. Anakin watched in horror as Vader began cutting down Jedi one right after the other. Everywhere Anakin looked he saw Jedi falling dead and heard screams of agonizing pain. He looked around in the fray of battle for Ahsoka but she seemed to have disappeared leaving him to watch the atrocity he had committed. No longer consumed by anger and hate and as if this were real Anakin felt the death of every Jedi the temple, he leaned over clutching his heart in pain as almost sunk to his knees in sorrow. He managed to pull himself back up and ran over to himself trying to stop himself from doing this. He screamed at his younger self telling him to stop but he didn't hear him because Anakin wasn't really there.

The slaughter continued and Anakin started looking for Ahsoka…maybe he could save her tell her to run he had to try before his younger self found her. Anakin ran through the temple and yelled out her name over the sounds of blaster fired and searching everyplace he thought she might be at. He ran and ran and ran calling out her name searching desperately for her. As time rolled by and the sound of blaster fire began to die down Anakin began to worry, he still hadn't found her.

He stopped when he heard a loud voice "Master!" he turned around and ran back toward the main entry way of the temple and froze when he saw his younger self facing Ahsoka. "Master what are you doing!?" Ahsoka cried in complete shock as she saw him holding a lightsaber to a youngling's throat. Anakin's younger self turned and looked at his padawan with eyes that burned like a raging inferno "I have to save her Ahsoka it's the only way" his younger self replied.

"What are you talking about Anakin save who? How is destroying the Jedi saving anyone?" Ahsoka cried back with tearful eyes. "Padme I have to save her" his younger self said. "Anakin this isn't right stop this please…I don't know what happened but these are your brothers and your sisters" Ahsoka pleaded but the younger Anakin seemed deaf to her pleads. "The Jedi turned on me Ahsoka they tired to murder the chancellor" he replied.

"The Jedi trust you Anakin they wouldn't turn on you" Ahsoka said. "Yes they did Ahsoka and now they must pay for it!" the younger Anakin yelled while cutting the younglings head off. "NO!" Ahsoka yelled the boy's life was ended; she looked up at him and saw the yellow eyes burning with rage. Anakin watched as Ahsoka reach for her lightsabers with shaking hands "I…can't let you…you won't hurt any more Jedi…" she said. The younger Anakin snarled "So you would betray me too?" he spat. Ahsoka looked up at him with tears falling down her face "You were me friend…now…I don't know you.." she said. The younger Anakin hurled himself at Ahsoka bring down relentless blow after blow that she tried desperately to fend off.

Anakin watched in horror as his younger self attacked Ahsoka, without regret, remorse and without any mercy. One of Ahsoka's sabers was knocked out of her hand then a blade lock that forced her down to a knee. "Stop this please…" Ahsoka begged her arms struggling to push back against his own strength. The younger Anakin didn't listen and continued to push harder until he pulled back and hammered away at her blade until it was knocked free from her grasp. Anakin ran over and tried to stop his younger self from killing Ahsoka but the blade passed right thought his body and he heard Ahsoka cry out in pain as she was cut down.

Anakin turned around to seem a massive cut from her shoulder to her waist and he fell to his knees "Ahsoka! Ahsoka! look at me" he begged trying to pulled her into him but his hand just went right though her. "Ahsoka wake up please…" Anakin cried but the padawan remained motionless and silent. Her body faded and the ghostly figure of Ahsoka reappeared behind him "This is where I would have died if I had staid" her tone was full of pain and sorrow. Anakin turned around "I…I-I wouldn't have…you…you're my…friend…my family…" he said. Ahsoka looked down at him and simply shook her head "Anakin Skywalker was my family you Vader are not" she said then looked away from him. "This was not the only place that I tried….Mustafar was another" she said and the temple around them suddenly melted away and in its place took the lava planet and the secret base the held the Separatists leaders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Anakin opened his eyes once more the first thing he felt was a blast of heat hit him like a wave crashing down on him. Before him was a place he loathed probably more than Tattooine itself, the place where he had been maimed and where he had killed his wife. He looked around and saw a familiar Nabboo ship sitting down on a landing plate form but again he found Ahsoka missing just like he had in the temple. The ramp lowered and his heart stopped as he saw his wife running down the ramp as fast as her pregnant body would allow her to move right through him and into the arms of his younger self. Anakin turned his head, he should have believe her he should have believe Padme and Obi-wan but he had let his anger get the better of him and paid for it dearly in the end.

Instead of focusing on the conversation Padme and his younger self was having he found himself wondering more how Ahsoka was going to play into this. Would he strike her down as he had in the temple? He prayed that he didn't, he prayed that he listened to his friends and turn his back from the darkside before he slipped deeper. His eyes moved back up to the ramp as he saw Ahsoka running down the ramp eyes wide with confusion and fear. "Liar! You brought her here to kill me!" his younger self said enraged by his wife's betrayal.

Anakin watched as his younger self gripped Padme by neck with the force and began to chock her. "Master stop it what are you doing!" Ahsoka cried out horrified. Flaming yellow irises met scared blue ones "You turned her against me!" the younger Anakin snarled. "No Anakin I wouldn't do that" Ahsoka replied her voice shaking, she had seen her master mad before but never this mad and at her no less. "You betrayed me!" younger Anakin screamed loudly glaring at Ahsoka. Before Ahsoka could speak she found herself in Anakin's force grip and her hands flew up to her throat as she tried to fight his force powers with her own. "Let her go Anakin!" a third voice yelled from the top of the ramp, the yellow irises shifted from Ahsoka to Obi-wan who began walking down the ramp.

Ahsoka was dropped to the ground chocking and gasping for air and she watched as the younger Anakin leapt from where he stood to Obi-wan and the two of them began to duel. With tears falling down her face she looked up at her two friends dueling one another both to concentrated on one another to be worried about Padme who had just been chocked and was very pregnant. She just couldn't believe it just didn't understand how Anakin had turned to the darkside. He was hurting his friends people who had come here to help him and he tried to kill them and probably would have succeeded if Obi-wan had not stepped in to save both her and Padme.

She reached up and rubbed her neck as her breath slowly evened out, she had seen Anakin chock others with the force but never imagined he would do it to her. She tried to convince herself that this wasn't real, that it was just some stupid dream but everything was to real. The heat of the planet burning against her skin, the smell of ash and hot metal and the aching in her chest from what was happening all told her that this was anything but a dream.

She didn't want any of them to get hurt, she wanted them to maybe just forget all this happened and go away. For the four of them to leave all of this behind and just be happy and safe together they had all spent to much time in war for it to end like this. She had always toyed with the idea of her death, how she would die and when she would die but never once did it occur to her master killing her could be a possibility.

Anakin watched as a dazed Ahsoka just sat there a few feet from Padme watching his younger self and Obi-wan duel. In this other reality he knew even if he tried to talk to Ahsoka that she wouldn't hear him. Try to stop his younger self and Obi-wan would work as well as when he tried to sacrifice himself from Ahsoka in the temple to his younger self. Still he found himself kneeling down in front of her and putting both of his ghostly blue hands on her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes. "Ahsoka please kill me, kill my younger self and save yourself, Obi-wan and Padme. Please, don't let me hurt Obi-wan don't let me hurt Padme and don't let me hurt you anymore than I already have" he said.

He watched as the younger version of his former padawan's breath hitched every now and again as she tried to deal with her emotions. He knew she was struggling with doing what needed to be done and her own attachment to Anakin. Another tear slid down her cheek but evaporated due to the heat before it could even hit the ground. Slowly she put her hand on the ground to push herself up. Rising to her feet her whole body began to tremble as she followed Obi-wan and Anakin through the Separatist's base.

She found them with Anakin holding Obi-wan's blade inching it closer to the man's throat while Obi-wan was bent backward in a rather uncomfortable looking position. She screamed at Anakin begging him to stop but he wasn't listening. When the blade came dangerously close to Obi-wan's throat the young Darth Vader was suddenly kicked in the side with enough force to knock him off of Obi-wan.

Yellow hate filled iris looked around for the source of the sudden unexpected attack and found Ahsoka picking herself up off of the ground and helping Obi-wan to his feet. He didn't even wait for the padawan to pull her lightsabers when he sprung at her. Ahsoka's lightsaber sprung to life forming a X above her head to block the attack. She jumped back to give her some space and assumed her normal saber and began deflecting the younger Anakin's powerful hate filled strikes.

"You can't beat me Ahsoka I know you to well" Vader snarled arrogantly and continued to force the padawan backward. The building shook as lave began to melt through the supports that were holding the base up. Vader completely oblivious to the danger that they were all in if they staid continued to attack Ahsoka kicking her directly in the chest sending her back several feet. Hunched over and coughing up Ahsoka tried regain her composure before Vader attacked her again but luckily Obi-wan was there to drawl the Sith lord away.

The Jedi master was balancing on a metal rod that connected on of the supports to the base twirling his saber just temping Vader to follow him. Vader leaped up on the rod and followed the Jedi master giving Ahsoka a few needed minutes to catch her breath and pick up both of her sabers. She would have followed the two of them on the same path but the rods had snapped loose as lava melted through them. She watched as the supported tilted over and fell into the lave. She noticed the lava river further ahead dropped off so she ran back through the base through the control room over all the bodies to where Padme's ship was. C3P0 walked up to "I've brought Mis. Padme aboard" he said, "Get in 3P0" Ahsoka said running past him to the cockpit and started up the ship. She flew the ship along the lave river to where it dropped off and landed on what she hoped was stable enough ground to support the ship's weight before running down the ramp to where she could see Obi-wan and her master.

Obi-wan had made it safely onto the ground away from the lava where as Anakin remained standing on the floating lift that hovered above the lava. She could feel her master gathering the force around him to aid his jump to the ground and when he jumped Obi-wan struck him. Her heart felt like it stopped and she cried out in horror as Obi-wan cut her master's legs and left arm off. She stood there motionless as Obi-wan spoke something she didn't hear then turned and began walking toward her leaving her master laying there sliding ever closer to the lava.

He looked at her with regret and pain filled eyes "We have to go" he whispered. Ahsoka had to rip her eyes away from her master to look at Obi-wan "C…can I say bye to him?" she asked. "Ahsoka he's-….yes but me quick" Obi-wan said before he continued to walk toward the ship. She slowly made her way down to her wounded now former master and he looked up at her with the same yellow hate filled eyes. She ignored the growing heat of the lava the closer she got and knelt down beside him. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and evaporated before they would slip from her face. With a tender hand she carefully reached forward to her former master bushing some of the hair from his face "I'm so sorry Anakin" she whispered. She pulled him a little further away from the lava so he wouldn't catch ablaze. She didn't want her best friend and former master to suffer anymore than he already had, she wouldn't let him burn and she couldn't find it in herself to kill him either. She knew she didn't have a lot of time and she needed to hurry before Palpatine showed up.

"Thank you for everything Anakin…for training me and for believing in me" she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead "I love you Skyguy no matter what" she whispered before she stood up. With a heavy heart she turned around and walked away from Anakin leaving him on Mustafar and going with Obi-wan to whatever future that may be in store for them.

The grey ghost of Ahsoka reappeared not far from where a destroyed young Vader lay. "Physically I survived but as we both know there is more than one way a person can die" A saddened Ahsoka spoke softly. "So many times I tried so many different places but every time I died. I wasn't able to save my master from you" she continued as mustafar faded and the forest they had been in took its place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anakin shot up out of the water and landed on the grasp edge, he was coughing violently spitting out water that had gotten into his lungs. After several minutes of couching he was finally able to his breath back to normal and looked around. He noticed that he wasn't in the grass land of the force but as he looked around he realized that it was almost impossible to see. A noise of what sounded like rocks shifting and falling to the ground drew his attention behind him. He turned around and saw a pile of rubble and a hand pushing its way from beneath the rubble.

In the depths of darkness Anakin could make out the sound of mechanical breathing echoing from the distance. The rubble before him continued to move until finally a hand broke through the surface grabbing onto the ground in front of him. The hand was covered in grayish dust and smeared with a red sticky substance but he could make out the color of Ahsoka's skin. He was about to reach down and help pull her out when he realized that he was still only a ghost and Ahsoka still had more to show him. Struggling the hand continued to dig into the ground and more rubble began to fall away as Ahsoka was pulling herself from underneath the weight of the debris.

He heard the ragged and exhausted breath of Ahsoka as she worked to free herself and finally her head broke from under the debris. Her other hand as well began to dig into the ground as she drug herself out inch by inch. Suddenly Anakin felt Ahsoka's exhaustion as if it was his own, her physical pain as if it was his and her emotional side as if it was his. Tears began to come to Anakin's eyes as the pain built both physical and emotional as he watched her pull herself from underneath was he realized was part of the temple that had fall on her.

She began couching as she tried to get the dust out of her lungs and succeeded as well as spitting up some blood. She rolled over onto her back as a sharp pain hit her side causing her a small cry of pain. She laid there for several minutes to catch her breath before looking at her side, she was bleeding. With a painful groan she sat up to examine her side, carefully she lifted up the side of her torn up top fighting through the pain she was in as best she could. She was cut pretty badly and blood continued to fall from the wound down her side. She tore off enough of her top off to wrap her wound trying to keep it as clean as she could, not that it really mattered at this point though.

"Ahsoka I'm so sorry…" Anakin whispered though the emptiness of the cave they were in it echoed off the walls. He watched in agonizing pain as Ahsoka struggled to pull herself up but soon fell under her own weight that her arms could not hold. Again he watched as she attempted to pull herself to her feet but yelped in pain the second she put pressure on her left leg. She collapsed back on the ground with a hard thud and laid there for several moments biting her tongue to keep from screaming.

Anakin looked down at her leg and saw that it was broken and the bone was sticking out of the side of her leg. Ahsoka slowly sat up and either do the adrenalin that was coursing though her or the emotional distress she was in didn't freak out or go in to shock. The adrenalin wouldn't last long Ahsoka knew this so she took one hand and griped the inside of her leg while the other grabbed the bone that was sticking out of her leg. Anakin closed his eyes as Ahsoka began pushing the bone back into her leg and loud cries of excruciating pain filled his ears. After what seemed like hours though only a few minutes the cries of pain stopped and Anakin opened his eyes once more to see Ahsoka laying back against the ground breathing heavily and shaking involuntarily.

He didn't know how she found the strength but some how she was able to sit up again and tear another piece of her top off wrapping it around her left leg and tying it to hold the bone in. Slowly the weary and beaten woman pulled herself to her feet putting all her weight on her right leg and began limping away from the rubble into the darkness.

Anakin followed behind a struggling Ahsoka as she drug herself through the temple blood still oozing from her broken leg. He didn't know how she did it but somehow she found the strength to keep walking one step at a time. You couldn't acquire this strength through training or practice, this wasn't a physical strength he was seeing. This strength was one that came from within that allowed the body to go past its limits and keep a person moving forward. This was the strength of a determined person one that wasn't willing to give up and just lay down and die. Each step was a challenge but still she continued on and on in the darkness with no idea where she was going.

By the time Ahsoka had reached the end of a long dark hallway she was struggling greatly to just stand. Almost all of her weight was placed on her hand that was placed against a wall to keep herself upright. Breathing hard and legs shaking weakly Ahsoka struggled to lift her head up into the darkness. "One more step…" she told herself weakly trying to will her legs to move. Slowly she picked up her unbroken leg and moved it forward but it hit something metal. Carefully she lowered her foot back down and reached down to her belt where her lightsaber rested. She wrapped her hand around the hilt, even the weight of the hilt was almost too much for her tired body to bare.

When the white blade came to life she looked down at what her foot had hit. It was long covered in dust, dented and very old. She brought the tip of the blade closer to the metal and was barely able to a white emblem on it. Using much of the strength she had left she was able to learn down and using her hand to knock off the dust. Her mind already trying not to give into the thought of just giving up and pushing away the pain took longer to recognize the symbol.

It was a old republic ship or part of it from what she could see. A sudden spark of hope lit up in her eyes, maybe there was a medkit in it. The raised the lightsaber higher up and found the rest of the ship was covered in rubble. She had to get the debris off and hope the medkit wasn't damaged. Taking her lightsaber in her other hand and leaning on part of the ship to take more weight off of her broken leg. Raising her right hand she pushed away the pain the best she could and reached out with the force. Slowly the rubble began to move as not strong enough to lift the rubble off she was able to push it off of the ship.

She continued pushing the rubble off, her breathing getting heavier and heavier and her body trembled more as her strength was quickly fading. Finally after what seemed liked an eternity she was able to push the last piece off. She let out a exhausted breath and tried to sit down but ended up losing balance and fall to the ground. She didn't have the strength to cry out in pain anymore but tears began to slid down her face and raspy weak breath continued to escape her mouth. She laid there weakly her lightsaber still in hand lighting up what it could of the dark room.

For a long time she just laid there breathing slowly but she knew she had to see if there was a medkit in the ship. She grabbed the wing with her right hand and groaned loudly as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Ahsoka turned around slowly and placed both her hands on the hull of the ship she pushed herself upward and drug the rest of her body up onto the hull. Now on top of the ship she realized it was a fighter, that was a bad sign as Republic fighters didn't carry medkits. Still though she had to look if she didn't then her leg would get infected that much faster.

Reaching forward again she pulled at the hatch release but it wouldn't budge. "Come on" Ahsoka said trying again but still it didn't move. Three, four more times she tried to get the hatch open but it didn't move. Frustrated and exhausted she collapsed back on the hull of the fighter. Looking up in the empty darkness she could feel herself drifting to sleep but she had to stay awake. If she fell asleep she mostly wouldn't wake up and die here on this dead planet.

"Don't give up Ahsoka I know you can do it" Anakin continued to encourage his former padawan. She laid there for a few more moments before finding the strength to pull herself up once more and reached out again to disengage the fighters canopy top. Finally the canopy's lock released and it rose slowly upward. She dragged herself to the cockpit and ignited her lightsaber looking around for a medkit. To her dismay but not to her surprise she found non but instead of letting her despair wash over her a idea began to formulate in her head. Maybe just maybe she could get this fighter to come on line and maybe be able to reach out to the rebels for help. Slowly and painfully she was able to pull herself into the cockpit.

The powercells she knew were drained so that would be the first problem. She needed a power source something anything she could use to get the ship online. She pulled part of counsel out and began messing with the wires. Her mind was slow and her body so weak she struggled even more so trying to remember how to reroute the power that is of course when and if she could get power to the ship.

"Power source I need something" she said to herself moving her lightsaber in her other hand to give her more light. Slowly her eyes shifted to the only power source that was producing the light. It seemed so unlikely but maybe there was a way her lightsaber could power the ship. Turning off the lightsaber and struggling to manually pull it apart not having the strength to use the force.

The only thing she took out was the focusing lens the reached forward taking one of the wires and put it into the top of the hilt. Then she pulled apart the base of the hilt and attached the other wire to the bottom of it completely the circuit. She took a moment to catch her breath before reaching forward to fire up the main systems. With her other hand holding the hilt she hit the activation stud at the same time to flip the switch to fire up the fighters main systems.

With sparks and snapping sounds lights slowly began appear in the cockpit. With a weak smile in triumph she began flipping switched to activate the comms. The smiled faded soon as the communication system on the fighter was fried. She sat back in the seat and let out another tired and frustrated sigh.

It was just a faint thought that crossed her mind but her hand reached forward and hit the ignition to the fighter. Her eyes widened in shock when she heard the fighter's thrusters sputter then burn and roar loudly to life. "Maybe the force hasn't forsaken me" she said and reached up closing the canopy. The hiss rang in her ears as an airtight seal around her and she grabbed a hold of the stick. Carefully she took her other hand and push forward on the throttle slowly and the fighter slowly and shakily lifted off of the ground.

Warning lights began flashing on the counsel as she continued to lift the ship further off of the ground. "Stabilizers are damaged" she said but there was nothing she could do about that and not even knowing if this ancient fighter would hold up in the conditions of space but maybe the force would grant her some mercy. "I can do this" she muttered hopefully as she pulled the throttle back and pushed the throttle further forward.

Slowly the fighter climbed and climbed higher upward as she continued to pray to the force that the fighter held up. Finally the fighter broke from under the cavern and into space. Slowly she continued to push the throttle further forward pushing more power to the thrusters. Breaking through the atmosphere the ancient fighter soared upward and away from the planet that had caused her so much pain or the man she fought that she once saw as a friend.

Trusting in the force she reach forward pulling on the hyperdrive and the ship shot forward away from the planet. Only then did the weak and tired former Jedi sit back into the seat and closed her eyes as the emotional turmoil of what happened the past several hours hit her. Tears began to fall down her eyes in pain knowing the truth, knowing what had become of her former master.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Anakin opened his eyes again he found himself in the pasture sitting on the log and Ahsoka sitting a few feet from him on the ground. He opened his mouth to tell her just how sorry he was and to beg her for forgiveness but she spoke up first. "It took me months to heal and even longer to come to terms with what happened to my master. I spent countless nights after that fight just laying in a bed hoping that it was all just some horrible dream. That I'd just wake up back in the Jedi temple or even be back in the Clone Wars fighting alone my master's side again" she said then gave a small dry laugh "The older me was right all those years ago though, on Mortis. She came to me in a dream and told me if I staid Anakin's apprentice that I wouldn't see my future. A future of what, running, hiding from the Empire because of what I had been so long ago. All just so I could die later by the same man that killed my master" she said bitterly.

Her head lowered toward the ground and sigh let out a soft sigh "I wish I had just been found guilty of the temple bombing all those years ago, that I had been sentence to death before all this" she said. Anakin's eyes widened and he got up walking over to her quickly "Ahsoka you don't mean that" he said. "Yes I do…at least then I wouldn't have had to find out what happened to Anakin, that you Vader murdered the man that was the closest thing I had to a brother to family that I ever had" she said.

"All those years of fighting, of running and hiding just…just to die all while trying to stay in the light. Trying to fight for the memory of Anakin...just to be mercilessly killed by the same man that killed him." She continued softly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Yes I would have been better off dying by a firing squad of masked clones." "Ahsoka…I…can't make up for the atrocities I committed when I was alive but please, please I beg you Ahsoka let me make it up to you now" Anakin replied. She turned her head and looked at him "You? Darth Vader Dark Lord of the Sith want to help a former Jedi" she let out a dry laugh at the thought "Didn't work so well for me when I offered you help Vader" she said standing up and began to walk away from him.

The wind began to pick up again and clouds slowly formed over the area as it began to rain lightly. Each drop so small yet so heavy with guilty, regret and pain. Anakin looked at her as she continued to walk away and tears began to slid down his eyes "Please Ahsoka don't walk away…don't leave me again" he said. She stopped and turned to face him her face hardened and her dull sad even met his pain filled ones "Last time I tried to stay you almost murdered me and the second time you succeeded" she said dryly. "I know why you did it, why you killed my Anakin. He was trying to save his wife from death and you you took over and killed her also murdering Anakin at the same time. They were my friends both Padme and Anakin and you murdered them both. I want nothing to do with you Vader! You destroyed everything I loved! My family the Jedi, my friends: Padme, Obi-wan, Anakin, Plo Koon everyone of them died because of you" she said accusingly and whirled around and continued walking away.

"Ahsoka please! I'm not Vader, it's me Anakin Skywalker you have to believe me please Snips I regret everything killing Obi-wan, my wife, Plo Koon, every signal Jedi I regret killing and I wish I could take it back, I regret hurting you the most I'm so sorry" Anakin pleaded running after her. Thunder exploded in the sky and lighting struck in front of Anakin causing him to skid to a halt and slip on the wet grass falling to the ground. "Anakin Skywalker is dead! He died when you murdered him and he is gone forever because of you! Stop pretending to be Anakin, stop pretending to care about me if you had even in the slightest perhaps you wouldn't have killed Anakin!" She screamed. The ground under them began to shake and crack violently as if the eternal force's structure had been cracked and was now breaking apart. Anakin had to slide himself backward to keep from falling into the abyss that opened up between them. He looked back up and his face became one of fear as her ghostly appearance began to flicker in and out of existence. He opened his mouth again to talk to her desperately trying to get through to her but she was already walking away from him and the thunder was so loud and the rain come down to hard it would have drowned out his voice.

He sat there in the rain helplessly staring at her as she walked away from him. Tears falling down his face and heart aching in so much regret and pain. He had never hated himself more than what he did right at that moment, because of his actions he was losing Ahsoka and he didn't know if he could do anything to stop it. He sat there motionless for some time staring at the direction the person he considered his little sister vanished not caring that the rain was soaking through his robes. After sometime he found himself raising to his feet and slowly treading back through the forest back to the pasture where all the Jedi were. He needed help, he couldn't do this on his own not if Ahsoka wasn't willing to let him in to help her.

When he finally reached the edge of the pasture out of the reach of the storm he allowed himself to slip to his knees and sob. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't just let Ahsoka fade to nothing in her pain and tare the balance of the force apart but he didn't think he could save her either. He had experienced pain in his life both physical and emotional pain but somehow it paled in comparison to what he felt coming from Ahsoka. There was just so much pain not physical pain this was all emotional pain and his presences only seemed to be making it worse. He was hurting her even though he only wanted to help her, he wanted to make it better and help her heal but he was only making it worse.

Sometime later after a long walk though the pasture he found himself walking up to Yoda needing council. Master Yoda was sitting separate from the other Jedi watching as the sun slowly began to set. Anakin collapsed next to the grand Jedi master and let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm losing her master…and I don't know what to do" He said with a voice filled with sadness in immense pain. Turning his head toward the Chosen One his ear raising in slight surprise by the human's lack of drive to press on "Understand your former padawan's pain do you?" he asked. "She hates me master…she thinks Anakin is dead she only sees Vader" Anakin replied. Yoda nodded and looked back at the sunset "Perhaps entirely wrong she is not" he said closing his eyes and enjoying a slight breeze. Anakin turned and looked at Yoda "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Yoda's ears fell and his face became one of deep thought "Thought many thing we knew about the force we did, wrong we were" he said. Anakin couldn't help but look surprised as the Grand Jedi master "what do you mean?" Anakin asked. "Called our selves master's of the force we did. Arrogant in our ways we were, passion good it is. Forbidding attachment wrong we were too due and paid for it we did" Master Yoda continued.

Anakin nodded at Yoda in agreement but still didn't see how any of what he was saying had to do with Ahsoka. "Master how do I save Ahsoka?" Anakin asked "tell me what I have to do.' Again Master Yoda looked at him and sighed deeply in thought "Your padawan morning the loose of you she is. Believes you are dead because save you she could not. Understand why that is she does not, regret leaving you she does."

"You've told me this already Master Yoda. Please tell me what I need to do to save her!" Anakin begged. The green alien's ears fell once more as he turned to look back out at the pasture. "An ordinary Jedi you were not, when brought to the temple older you were than allowed. Taught you to control your emotions harder it was and use them you did. Against our way it was but made you who you are it did" he explained.

"What are you trying to say Master" Anakin asked. "Your padawan saw it she did both the light and dark in you in you there was. Now one with the force you are only light in you there is" Yoda continued. Anakin shook his head and looked back out at the vast forest where his former padawan was at, he didn't have time for Master Yoda's cryptic words. Time was running out for Ahsoka and every moment he was sitting here trying to figure out what Yoda was telling him Ahsoka came closer and closer to being lost forever.

"We don't have time for this Master Yoda, stop being cryptic and just tell me what I need to do" Anakin said loudly. Yoda looked up at him and to Anakin's confusion the green alien was smiling. "Perhaps hope for young Tano there is" be said and pointed out with his walking stick past the forest. "Beyond the forest a place there is where all that is dark remains" Anakin looked out past the forest to where a mountain range was at "beyond the mountains find the answer to saving your padawan you will" Yoda explained.


End file.
